Gomennasai
by Anagata Lady Okita
Summary: Walaupun Kagura sudah berumur 16 tahun, tapi itu bukan berarti Kagura bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan Gin. Kagura membenci itu semua. Ia tidak suka dianggap lemah. Sougo datang dan mengatakan hal yang sama. Membuat Kagura semakin marah./ "Bisakah kau menjaga sikapmu, China?"/ "Aku harap kau mengerti, Sofa." Image not mine. RnR?


**SUMMARY****: Walaupun Kagura sudah berumur 16 tahun, tapi itu bukan berarti Kagura bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan Gin. Kagura membenci itu semua. Ia tidak suka dianggap lemah. Sougo datang dan mengatakan hal yang sama. Membuat Kagura semakin marah./ "Bisakah kau menjaga sikapmu, China?"/ "Tasukete, Gin-chan..."/"Aku tidak suka jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu."/RnR?/CANON/OKIKAGU!**

**.**

.

.

Ada dua hal yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian Gin. Pertama, Majalah JUMP. Kedua, tentu saja Ketsuno Ana. Dan apa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini benar-benar bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tidak, bukan majalah JUMP ataupun acara TV yang menayangkan laporan cuaca oleh Ketsuno Ana. Tapi gadis Yato berumur 16 tahun itulah penyebabnya.

Bagaimana tidak, hari sudah malam dan Kagura baru pulang. Mungkin itu sudah biasa, tapi kali ini berbeda. Kagura pulang dengan luka lebam di wajah, leher, tangan, dan juga kaki. Atau mungkin apabila Kagura membuka baju, masih banyak terdapat luka atau lebam lainnya.

"Kau dari mana saja?!" bentak Gin kepada Kagura yang sedang berdiri dihadapan meja kerjanya yang biasanya ia pakai untuk menghadapi klien.

"Aku dari taman." Jawab Kagura tanpa melihat Gin sedikitpun.

Gin menghela nafas. Apa yang dilakukan Kagura di taman hingga dirinya bisa terluka cukup parah seperti itu. Mata ruby Gin melirik ke arah tangan kiri Kagura. Ada luka sayatan yang cukup lebar disana.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di taman hingga terluka seperti itu?"Tanya Gin dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Kagura mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Gin yang sedang duduk di kursi kebesarannya. "Aku diserang laki-laki mabuk saat dalam perjalanan pulang. Tapi tenang saja Gin-chan. Aku sudah membuatnya tidak berdaya."

Gin berdecak, "Ck! Sudah kubilang jangan pulang terlalu malam! Kau sudah berumur 16 tahun! Laki-laki tidak benar pasti senang mengincar anak sepertimu!"

Kagura hendak membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara namun Gin sudah kembali mendahuluinya.

"Bahkan mungkin tidak waktu malam saja, waktu siang juga mungkin ada. Lihat tanganmu itu! Kenapa bisa robek seperti itu? Aaah Ttaku..aku bingung apa yang harus kukatakan pada Hage kalau tahu anaknya seperti ini selama tinggal bersamaku." Ujar Gin sambil beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

Seharusnya Gin sudah tidur sejak dua jam yang lalu. Tapi karena Kagura yang belum pulang membuatnya harus menunggu. Gin merasa mengantuk sekarang. Bayangkan saja, sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul setengah sebelas malam.

Kagura masih terdiam tanpa merubah posisinya. Sibuk berkecamuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Sebelum Gin membuka pintu kamarnya, Gin kembali bicara, "Walaupun kau sudah berumur 16 tahun, bukan berarti kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri. Ingat itu. Aku tidak mau kejadian seperti ini kembali terulang. Dan obati lukamu itu!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Gin membuka pintu dan memasuki kamarnya.

BLAM

Pintu kamar Gin sudah tertutup namun Kagura belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

Kagura benci semua ini. Kagura benci diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Kagura benci dianggap lemah. Kagura tidak suka. Sangat tidak suka.

.

.

.

.

.

**GOMENNASAI**

**SORACHI HIDEAKI**

**OKITA SOUGO | KAGURA YATO**

**Drama | Romance**

**WARNING: LITTLE OOC, TYPO(S), CANON, ETC…**

Sudah dua minggu berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Semua tidak berubah. Kagura masih tidak memperhatikan waktu, ia pulang ke yorozuya sesukanya. Terkadang sore, siang, atau sampai larut. Tapi sampai saat ini Kagura masih aman-aman saja. Tidak ada yang mengganggunya kecuali kapten divisi satu shinsengumi itu.

Kalau menyangkut pangeran sadis dari planet sadis itu sepertinya tidak asing lagi. Kagura dan Sougo tidak pernah terlepas dari perkelahian, saling ejek-ejekan atau semacamnya.

Sama seperti siang ini.

"SADIIIIIIISS!" teriak Kagura sambil berlari mengejar Sougo yang seenaknya mengambil sebungkus sukonbu miliknya yang baru saja dia beli.

Tidak itu saja, Sougo juga menyandung kaki Kagura saat melewati dirinya yang sedang pura-pura tidur di kursi taman sambil memakai penutup mata kesayangannya.

Sougo terus berlari hingga ia menemukan Shinpachi yang sedang berjalan sendirian di tengah jalan distrik Kabuki sambil mendengarkan lagu juga sudah tertinggal jauh dibelakangnya.

Segera ia berhenti tepat disamping Shinpachi. Membuat Shinpachi bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa, Okita-san? Sepertinya Okita-san sedang dikejar sesuatu."Ujar Shinpachi sambil melepaskan headset dari kedua telinganya.

Sougo mendengus, "Ya…aku sedang dikejar-kejar si pendek."

Shinpachi mengangkat alis kirinya. "Si pendek? Siap—"

"SADIIIIIIIISS! KEMBALIKAN SUKONBU MILIKKUUUUU!"

Tiba-tiba Kagura datang menyerang Sougo yang berada tepat di samping Shinpachi.

Sougo benar-benar tidak menyadari kedatangan Kagura.

'Sejak kapan China musume berlari dengan cepat?' pikir Sougo.

Tanpa babibu lagi Kagura segera melayangkan tinjuan, tendangan, atau serangan berbahaya lainnya kepada Sougo. Bahkan Kagura berniat memukul wajah Sougo dengan payung ungu miliknya. Kagura juga tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang lewat di sekitar mereka menatap dirinya dengan ketakutan. Bahkan diantaranya ada yang berlari—takut terkena serangan maut Kagura.

Shinpachi sempat terdiam melihat dua makhluk yang tidak asing lagi baginya bertengkar dihadapannya. Takut terkena serangan brutal Kagura, Shinpachi segera bergegas untuk beranjak pergi.

DUAKH!

Belum sampai enam langkah Shinpachi berjalan menghindari Kagura dan Sougo, ia malah terlempar cukup jauh karena Sougo menabrak tubuhnya dari belakang.

Tubuh Sougo terlempar dan mengenai Shinpachi karena Kagura yang lolos menendang perutnya dengan tenaga monster miliknya.

Alhasil, Shinpachi dan Sougo terlempar cukup jauh dan mereka mendarat dengan wajah yang lebih dulu mendarat di permukaan tanah.

"Ittaaaaaai!" Shinpachi memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah sambil terduduk di tanah. Rasanya pasti sakit sekali.

Keadaan Sougo tidak jauh berbeda dengan Shinpachi, terduduk ditanah dengan darah keluar dari hidung dan salah satu sudut bibirnya. Namun tetap saja, wajah datar yang diunjukan Sougo.

Kagura berjalan mendekati Sougo dengan tatapan mengerikannya. Tidak mempedulikan Shinpachi yang menatapnya jengkel.

Shinpachi segera berdiri, "Kagura-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini menyakitkaaaan!"

Kagura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shinpachi. Sorot matanya berubah kembali seperti biasa.

"Shinpachi? Apa yang kau lakukan disini-aru?"Tanya Kagura dengan polosnya.

Seketika timbul urat kemarahan di pipi Shinpachi. "Kau melukaiku, Kagura-chan!"

"Benarkah? Aku rasa aku tidak ada melukaimu. Aku melukai si sadist ini!"

Shinpachi merasa kepalanya terasa panas. Kesal. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi dan meninggalkan Kagura yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Oi, China. Kau membuat kekasihmu marah." Ujar Sougo sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidung dan sudut bibirnya.

"Kekasih? Siapa?"

Sougo mendengus, "Tentu saja Shinpachi."

TWITCH.

Kagura merasakan pelipisnya berdenyut. Kagura-kan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Shinpachi. Ah, tidak! Shinpachi adalah 'ibunya'.

Kagura segera mengangkat kaki kirinya ke atas bersiap untuk segera menimpuk kepala Sougo, "Rasakan INIII—"

Sebelum kaki Kagura menimpuk kepala Sougo, Sougo segera menangkap kaki Kagura. Wajahnya memasang tampang datar seperti biasa, "Kau tahu, China. Underwear milikmu terlihat."

Mendengar itu, sontak Kagura menarik kakinya dari cengkraman Sougo dan segera membalikkan badan—membelakangi Sougo—.

Wajahnya yang putih bersih terlihat merona, "Ka-kau bohong!"

Sougo berdiri dari posisi terjatuhnya dan memasang senyum mengejek. Sebenarnya itu hanya akal-akalan Sougo agar China musume itu tidak menyakitinya.

"Kau mau aku menyebutkan warnanya?"

Kagura berbalik dan berniat untuk menjitak kepala kapten divisi satu shinsengumi yang menurutnya paling menyebalkan di dunia, "HENTAAA—"

JDUKH

Tiba-tiba saja kepala kecil Kagura terbentur dengan kepala Sougo. Ada seseorang yang membenturkan kepala Kagura dan Sougo dengan sengaja.

"Kagura, tidak baik mengatakan orang hentai di depan umum! Dan kau Sofa, jangan berpikiran hentai!" ujar seseorang yang suaranya tidak asing lagi ditelinga Sougo dan Kagura.

'Gin-chan.'

'Danna.'

Kagura segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Gin yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya dengan perasaan jengkel, "Gin-chan, memperingati orang hentai itu wajar!"

Gin tidak mempedulikan Kagura, kelingkingnya sibuk menggali lorong lubang hidungnya.

"Danna, Namaku Sougo." Ujar Sougo sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Aku tahu itu, Soyo."

"Sougo desu."

"Haah terserah kau, Souichiro-kun."

Tiba-tiba Gin merasakan sepatunya diinjak-injak oleh sesuatu. Mata ikan matinya melihat kaki kecil Kagura sedang asyik menginjak kakinya.

"Oi, Kagura! Hentikan itu!" Gin meringis.

"Lagi pula Gin-chan tidak meladeni ucapanku!"

Sougo melihat pertengkaran dua makhluk Yorozuya itu dengan tatapan malas. Ia berpikir untuk pergi dan tidur di taman.

"Aku pergi." Ujar Sougo pamit.

Namun belum sempat ia pergi lima langkah sesuatu menarik kerah baju Shinsenguminya sehingga membuatnya tertarik empat langkah kebelakang.

"Ttaku. Kau mau kemana, Souichiro-kun?"

Sougo melepaskan cengkraman Gin pada kerahnya dan berbalik menghadap Gin yang sekarang sudah berdiri sendirian. Tunggu, dimana Kagura?

"Aku mau patroli."

"Patroli keliling Edo atau patroli di dalam alam mimpimu?"

Sougo menghela nafas, "Patroli dimana saja, Danna. Biarkan aku pergi."

Gin menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, "Tunggu dulu, Souichiro-kun. Ada satu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu."

.

.

.

.

"Dia akan aman-aman saja, Danna. Gadis monster sepertinya tentu bisa menjaga diri sendiri." Ujar Sougo sambil memerhatikan Kagura yang sedang duduk sendirian di kursi taman yang membelakagi dirinya dan Gin.

Gin semakin melongokkan kepalanya keluar semak-semak untuk semakin jelas memantau Kagura.

"Haah, Lalu kejadian malam itu karena apa? Karena Kagura tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri! Dia pulang dengan keadaan seperti habis mengalami kecelakaan pesawat."

Mendengar itu Sougo hanya diam saja.

Sougo sebenarnya tadi sedikit kaget saat mendengar cerita dari Gin tentang kejadian yang menimpa Kagura dua minggu yang lalu.

Pantas saja selama seminggu ia tidak melihat Kagura sekalipun. Ternyata Kagura sedang dirawat oleh Shinpachi di Yorozuya.

"Lalu…apa tujuanmu membawaku kemari?" Tanya Sougo.

Gin menatap Sougo dengan ragu, " Apakah kau mau berkata pada Kagura untuk berhenti pulang malam? Tolong ingatkan ia kalau dirinya sudah 16 tahun. Lelaki hidung belang pasti banyak mengincarnya."

Sougo tidak membalas tatapan Gin. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar semak-semak.

Gin yang melihat hal itu hanya diam. Menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Sougo.

Kaki jenjang Sougo berjalan menghampiri Kagura. Membuat Kagura menoleh kearahnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini-aru?"

Sougo memasang stoic facenya, "Apa-apaan tingkah lakumu tadi? Pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Danna."

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Tsk, dasar China musume. Lebih sopanlah sedikit kepada orang yang lebih tua darimu,"

Kagura membuang muka, "Walaupun kau lebih tua aku tidak mau menghormatimu, sadis. Sudah pergi sana!"

Gin yang mendengar percakapan Kagura dan Sougo hanya diam saja. Gin berusaha melongokkan kepalanya lebih keluar semak-semak,

GREB

Namun tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan ada yang memegang punggungnya. Segera Gin membalikan badannya.

"Gin-san, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Gin melirik orang itu yang ternyata Shinpachi dengan malas, "Memantau Kagura."

Shinpachi ikut berjongkok disebelah Gin, "Ada apa dengannya? Ah, ada Okita-san. Gi-san, sebenarnya kau memantau Kagura-chan saja atau Okita-san juga?"

"Tentu saja…mereka berdua."

Shinpachi membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Are? Apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

Untuk selang beberapa menit Gin tidak menjawab.

"Gin-san?" Tanya Shinpachi.

Gin menghela nafas, "Tentang kejadian di malam dua minggu yang lalu."

"O-oh, soal it—"

DUAKH!

Perkataan Shinpachi terhenti karena mendengar suara pukulan.

"Pergi kau Sadiiiiiiiist! Sebenarnya kau mau bertanya kepadaku atau ingin menasihatiku, hah?!" Kagura sudah berdiri dari duduknya. Sekarang ia berdiri di depan Sougo dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

Sougo meringis, baru saja Kagura meninju perutnya dengan cukup keras.

"Kau ini kenapa, China?!"

Kagura membalikkan badannya, "Kau berkata seolah-olah tidak mengatakan apapun! Kau tahu, aku benci kata-katamu tadi! Kau sama saja seperti Gin-san dan Shinpachi!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kagura berlari meninggalkan Sougo sendirian.

.

.

.

Gin mempersilahkan Sougo masuk ke yorozuya. Sougo segera duduk di sofa tanpa bicara apapun.

Gin ikut duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan Sougo, begitu juga Shinpachi.

"Souko, apa yang kau katakan kepada Kagura sampai ia memukulmu, eh?" Tanya Gin.

Sougo melentangkan kedua tangannya kepada sandaran sofa Yorozuya.

"Sougo desu. Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang kau suruh. Mengatakan kalau ia sudah berumur 16 tahun dan tidak boleh pulang malam. Hanya itu."

Sekarang, Gin tahu. Siapapun yang mengatakan seperti itu kepada Kagura, tetap tidak akan ditanggapi dengan baik. Gin kira kalau Sougo yang bicara mungkin Kagura mau mendengarnya.

"Danna, lagi pula kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk mengatakan itu? Kenapa bukan Hijikata-san saja?" Tanya Sougo.

"Kau aneh. Kagura dan Oogushi-kun tidak terlalu dekat."

"Tsk, jadi kau berkata seolah-olah aku ini dekat dengan China musume."

"Memang." Gin tertawa hambar.

Sekarang telah menunjukan waktu pukul lima sore. Sudah hampir sejam Gin, Shinpachi, dan Sougo berbincang-bincang namun Kagura belum pulang juga.

"Haah, aku mau kembali ke barak." Ujar Sougo sambil beranjak dari sofa. Berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan bersiap membukanya.

SREEK

Sougo sudah keluar dari yorozuya dan hendak pergi. Namun ia terhenti saat melihat Gin dan Shinpachi ikut keluar Yorozuya.

Sougo hanya menatap datar Gin dan Shinpachi.

Gin tidak menghiraukan Sougo dan mulai berjalan menuju ke arah kanan.

Sebelum mengikuti Gin, Shinpachi melihat kea rah Sougo, "Ah, Okita-san. Kenapa diam saja?"

"Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Sougo masih dengan tampang datar.

"Ano…aku dan Gin-san ingin mencari Kagura-chan." Melihat Gin yang mulai menjauh, Shinpachi segera tersenyum kepada Sougo, "Aku pergi dulu, Okita-san!"

Melihat Shinpachi dan Gin mulai menjauh, Sougo mulai berjalan ke jalan yang arahnya berlawanan dengan Gin dan Shinpachi lewati.

.

.

.

Langit sudah gelap namun Kagura masih belum mau kembali ke Yorozuya Gin-chan, sekarang ia sedang berdiri di jembatan yang dibawahnya ada sungai mengalir dengan tenang. Jembatan itu letaknya lumayan jauh dengan Yorozuya ataupun Dojo-Shimura.

"Aku benci mereka yang menganggapku lemah..."gumam Kagura. Kedua tangan kecilnya semakin kuat menggenggam dinding pembatas jembatan.

"Apa aku terlihat lemah?"

"Aku ini dari klan Yato. Kalian tahu itu."

Sibuk dengan gumamannya sendiri, ia tidak menyadari bahwa sudah ada sekumpulan lelaki berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ne, ne, ada gadis cantik rupanya…" ujar seseorang dengan suara bariton miliknya.

Kagura tidak membalikan badannya dan tetap melihat sungai mengalir dibawahnya.

Laki-laki botak dan berbadan kekar berjalan mendekati Kagura. Lalu dengan seenaknya ia memegang bahu kiri Kagura.

"Gadis cantik, kenapa kau sendirian malam-malam begini? Menunggu seseorang untuk…menculikmu, hah?"

DUAKH!

Tiba-tiba satu pukulan kencang mendarat di perut pria botak itu.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kalian menghampiriku untuk kujadikan mayat, eh?"

.

.

TBC~!  
Yey! OkiKagu agaaain! XD

Bagaimana? Membosankan, ya? Gomen kalau membosankan, Minna-san~! Karena hanya ide ini yang mendarat di otak milikku.

Yosh, mind to review?

PS: Kalau ada saran dan kritik diterima. Asalkan jangan sampai ke flame…


End file.
